What Changed it All
by shichininbanjak
Summary: A cute little One-Shot about a Vampire and a Human


Andrew Tolles

Kraemer

Eng 110

I lay on the cold concrete feeling myself slipping away. I could not grasp what had happened, or why I was even there. I stared up blankly; she was standing over me, a solemn look on her face, unremorseful. I closed my eyes slowly as I felt myself fall into darkness, my heart stopped, my breathing slowed, and finally, I died.

I sat in class staring at the clock waiting for it to end so I could go back to my apartment for a much-needed rest. 8:45pm, 10 minutes to go. I tapped my foot as he went on and on about the set up of bureaucracy in American Government. I droned him out until class finally ended and I darted up almost running out of the building as I got to the sidewalk. I lived less than a mile away from my class so there was no reason to waste gas by driving, plus I needed to exercise anyways to this added to that perfectly, working out had never been a passion of mine after all.

I walked down the sidewalk cutting through a few roads to take the short way home but it took me through a very nasty part of town, filled with criminals, whores and death. Also a lot of animal attacks, people have died on this street as a result of an unknown animal, but no way paid to much attention, I shrugged it off as an urban legend and never hesitated, I had my mace, and I was fine. I kept walking until I passed a shanty looking bar with flickering signs and some lights which had burned out, bars on the windows and a no sounds coming from inside which was awkward. I never went in, that placed scarred me. As I walked past it the back alley light up in my eyes as laid my eyes on a man trying to fell up a woman's shirt. I ran down the alley yelling to him.

"Get away from her!" I yelled taking out my mace. He took one look at me and ran away getting out of the alley. I let him go and ran to the woman pushing the hair from her face. "Hey are you ok Ma'am?" I asked worried.

She gave me a look; it was an evil, somewhat childish look like I had just taken away her favorite toy and now she had to find a new one.

"Yea I am fine." She said give me a vengeful look before she lightened up with a wide smile as she had clearly though of something. "Do you mind if I stay the night at your house, apartment, wherever you live, I gave that man my address so I want to be safe." She said in a sweet charming tone, it was hypnotizing, almost impossible to say no to. I gave in quickly as I let her follow me home; it was a decision that was a life changer, but all these years later, I do not regret it. As we walked she stayed behind me, she never walked next to me, she either didn't trust me, or was watching me, and I assumed the latter.

"So I am Dane, what is your name?" I asked trying to get our formalities done and over with.

"Ashley, nice to meet you Dane." She said smiling pleasantly.

"Likewise." I said as I walked up the stairs to my apartment building unlocking and holding it open. "Ladies first." I said smiling.

She smiled pushing me in as she followed behind him shutting and locking the door for me.

"I have a phobia of people behind me, just a natural reflex sorry." She chuckled a little before moving to a recliner in my living room.

"Do you need anything? Snack, water?" I asked being polite to my guest.

She shook her head. "No thank you I am not thirsty, and I am on a very strict diet." She said smirking as I shrugged going to my bedroom and picking up some spare blankets and pillows as I flopped on the couch throwing the blanket over me and fluffing my pillows. "You can have my bed, I will have the couch, sorry if I am going to sleep so soon, just a long ass day." I said before closing my eyes. I quickly fell asleep on my couch assuming she had to, but I fact I did not know at the time, is she sat there, all night, watching me.

I awoke the next morning as I stretched in pain, my back was killing me from the damn couch, and I wish I could have told her to take the couch. I sat up as the sun shown through the curtains and walked into my bedroom. I saw her sleeping form covered up in a pitch-black room. She obviously couldn't sleep with light so I let her be, shutting the door behind me as I went to my kitchen. I took out the bacon toast and eggs, and began to cook myself breakfast, it smelled wonderful, I hadn't eaten since the Subway I had the day before.

After the cooking was done I poured myself some orange juice and a cup of coffee sitting down in front of the television to eat. I kept staring the bedroom door now and then to see if she would get up. One time I swear I saw a pair of yellow eyes staring back at me from the slightly cracked door, but after a second glace the door was shut, and the eyes were gone, so it had to be my eyes trying to see something that wasn't there, the brain tries to scare you sometimes after all, completely logical though, but I was wrong, again.

After a while I began to get tired and decided to lay down for a nap, it was a long day, long night, and I needed more sleep. I lay back down on my couch as I fell asleep quickly. I never noticed that down the hall, and to my bedroom was an open door with the figure of a woman standing there staring at me, with yellow eyes shining in the darkness.

The couch bounced as I jolted from my sleep seeing Ashley sitting on the couch next to me. "Hey sleepy-head. You need to get up." She laughed pointing to the clock as it read 9:30pm.

"Crap I slept a bit too long." I said as he sat up and rubbed my eyes yawning. "I guess I won't be going to sleep tonight." I looked to Ashley and she started back, in an overly happy manner. She suddenly ruffled my hair since it was messed up anyways. "Why?" I asked almost laughing.

"It wasn't enough bed head for me." She laughed.

"Well I am sure it is now." I said trying to lay it down as I stood up going to get myself a glass of wine. "Want one?" I asked.

"No thanks, I am not a drinker, I was only at that bar for job interview, good thing you didn't go in, that bar is a awful place, I turned down the job obviously." She said seeming to overly explain the situation. I just poured one glass and sat down as she, to my surprised, placed her arm around me and leaned her head on my shoulder. I smiled smugly and sipped my wine as she watched me, just watched me, never taking her eyes off me. "You know what, I like you." She said, obviously thinking of something.

I blushed and finished off my wine and smiled to her. "Well you seem like I nice lady, so there is no reason for me not to like you." At that moment she kissed her pushing me down on the couch. She broke the kiss after a few seconds pulling on my collar. "People can hear to easily in this building, come with me." She said opening my door and walking outside, me following close behind her as she led me behind the apartment and pinned me to the brick wall and continued to kiss me. "Dane, thank you for last night." She said breathlessly.

"It was no problem, I would do it again." I said kissing her still, her body for some reason was very cold; there was an absence of warmth.

"I am going to thank you in my own way right." She said with a large, evil smirk across her face, it was very frightening, for the first time I was actually scared of her. She tilted her head and kissed my neck softly, then again.

"That feels good." I said closing my eyes and moaning as I suddenly felt her hand over my mouth and the feeling in my neck changed, it felt like two, red hot hypodermic needles penetrating my skin as I tried to scream but it was muffled by her hand. The blood began to drain from my body and after about 30 seconds she let go letting me fall to the floor as I looked at her mouth, covered in blood as she wiped it away smirking.

I lay on the cold concrete feeling myself slipping away. I could not grasp what had happened, or why I was even there. I stared up blankly; she was standing over me, a solemn look on her face, unremorseful. I closed my eyes slowly as I felt myself fall into darkness, my heart stopped, my breathing slowed, and finally, I died.

I finally opened my eyes after what has felt like was an eternity. I scanned my eyes over my room seeing Ashley sitting in my recliner smiling to me as I woke, yellow eyes and long canine sticking out to me. Why hadn't I seen it before? "What the hell did you do to me?" I asked angry as I feel off the couch clawing at my throat, which burned with a thirst. I ran to the kitchen getting a few glasses of water and chugging them but it didn't help. "What the hell happened to me?" I demanded.

She got up walking over to me and putting a hand on my shoulder. "I have been lonely over the last few centuries, and I felt like getting a permanent mate, instead of one I just kill later." She said kissing my cheek. "Don't worry, you were very delicious." She smiled.

I stared at her and tried speaking again but the lump getting caught in my burning throat as I finally got the words out. "I am thirsty; I need to make it go away." I said in a pathetic tone as I looked to her pleading.

"As expected." She nodded walking to my door and opening it for us to leave. I walked over to her as she kissed me and then after breaking the kiss smirked. "Lets go find you _someone_ to drink." She said, as I looked to her in shock, now understanding what I was, a vampire. We left that night and my life hasn't been the same since, but as I said before, I don't regret bringing her home, not one bit.

Bitten

Narrative Essay by Andrew Tolles

ENG 110


End file.
